


First time Bottom...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: To get Dean to become a bottom, takes some real efforts on Sam and Cass sides.But they are very eager to work it out,…for the benefit of Dean, of course…





	First time Bottom...

**Author's Note:**

> Short Nonsense ^^! Just for fun and for the benefit of writing itself. 
> 
> And as a warning it is probably not what you are expecting, as usual for some of my short cuts...  
> Oh, and this is not betaed, i am not native and well, you have to face a lot of mistakes on the way.  
> ^^)  
> Enjoy. love ya (probably)

First time Bottom… SPN FF

„Do not like it already…“ Dean was frowning, feeling uncomfortable in this situation although it wasn’t that new to him.  
But it was the purpose for which the older Winchester was currently laying on his back, showing his bare front to Sam who was towering over/above him.  
It was the purpose that had Dean nervous, feeling weak and vulnerable in his current position.

“You had agreed on it.” Sam stated, although stopping in his attempts to get closer.  
“I did…” Dean hurried to say, not really wanting to call it off just needing to voice his inner concerns.

“Just…not my favourite situation ok.” Dean added in a more subdued complain, gesturing his apology and for Sam to move on.  
He indeed had agreed to this…, more or less at least…

Sam nodded, he could understand his Brothers argument. Living as a Hunter with their life constantly at stake had that affect to people, to both of them actually. But while Sam had learned, trained over time to give in to those, slightly scary, but actually comforting, vulnerable positions and situations, Dean had not, ending up jumpy every time he was not in charge of everything which had him stressed, aggressive and way more at the edge than necessary as Sam and Cass had decided. Not to mention it was difficult to get near him this way.

Being alarmed was one thing, pulling your gun towards your Angel or Brother in your own home was a different one.  
And although Dean had played it down since Cass had easily healed himself, the other men had not accepted it to be an issue anymore.  
Especially since the Angel had knocked and called from the other side of the door that he was about to come in.

“Fine…” Dean rumbled unhappy as Sam brought it up again.  
The older Hunter did feel guilty about it and he didn’t want to be the reason of real danger around their ‘safe’ place and home and especially not for the two people Dean loved the most in his life.

“fine…” He said again, deeply inhaling and sighting before he forced his arms up and out of the way, putting them beneath the pillow to avoid them from pushing Sam away or punching him out of no where.

Cass was standing by, carefully monitoring the Winchesters Experiment and not really sure about the younger Hunters idea.  
He had offered to help by healing this part or blocking it in Deans mind but Sam had denied it, telling that nothing good would come from manipulating or avoiding the issue/problem if they again would want to be safe with Dean, and that, Castiel really wanted to have.

“Would it help if I tell you what I am doing?” Sam asked serious and carefully.  
But Dean huffed, this was already embarrassing enough without his Brother or worse their Angel explaining it step by step, he was no idiot.  
“Nah…just…do it.” Dean, keeping himself as calm as possible, stated a little bit to fast, but Sam still nodded and moved on, slowly leaning in, pulling Dean closer, further down, at the same time.

Both, Sam and Cass were carefully watching the older Hunters face, Dean was a great liar and he could hide a lot of thinks all to himself without showing or giving any signs. It could be tricky, and even though the dark blond Winchester had promised not to play, the other men in his life were suspicious and careful around him.  
But it was nothing to feel offended about, on the contrary Dean found himself pleased at that silent compliment, being treated as a force to be reckoned with.  
It made this otherwise embarrassing experience less pitiful, he thought as he felt the first pressure of Sam’s body weight relying on him.

\----

Dean clenched his fists, tightly holding to the pillows fabric and closing his eyes in his concentration.  
“Dean…” Sam called gently but serious.  
“Open your eyes, face it…” He kind of ordered.  
“You are using way too much effort for such a normally enjoyable and relatively simple task.”  
Castiel added unhelpful as usual but at least with best intentions.  
“YEAH THAN HOW ABOUT You DO IT!” Dean snarled back from his spread out, kind of forced supine position…

Sam stopped moving again, cupping his Brothers cheek to centre him and help focus him on the outside instead of his warning mind.  
“Look at me.” Sam offered.  
“You are just afraid, and that feeling sucks…but you are fine…, you are safe with us.” Sam promised in his best Dr. voice that Dean hated so much…  
Enough so to actually open his green eyes and glare up at his Sibling who dared to play the adult role right now.

“There you go…” Sam smiled approvingly, completely ignoring Deans warning attempts and moving even closer, resting his whole weight on the older Hunters Chest and settling there.

It took some effort to not role off the attacker who Sam had become in Deans mind.  
But much to his own surprise he managed it, although feeling as if he couldn’t breath, as if his heart was stopping and him being close to loosing consciousness…  
“You’re ok!” Sam stated, his hands slowly starting to move to distract his Brother and get him back to focus on the outside and not his inner betraying mind.

While Cass was still monitoring both of his Humans Sam went on caressing every possible part of Dean’s body he could reach at without moving too much.  
He was proud that he had not been kicked off just yet, or punched or bitten, like it had happened before.

It was time to keep it up a notch, after the older Hunter had started to relax at least a little bit under the ongoing ministration of his Brothers huge hands.  
Sam decided that on his own, not willing or able to end it, now that it was working well, although knowing that it would be risky.

“Cass, could you…?” Sam questioned, immediately feeling Dean stiffening beneath him.  
“Cass is a dorky little guy…” Sam quote one of his Siblings description Dean had used over the years to describe their private celestial friend and ally.  
It seemed to help, even getting a smile from the older one.  
Images worked best with Dean, always had, he was the one with this vivid fantasy/imagination which he could handle better than logic explanations or direct Emotions.  
Sam knew that, used it for Years actually, but mostly, only for Deans benefits…mostly.

Cass wasn’t moving slowly, Sam had explained that it would have to be as normal as possible, considering the thing they were doing right now and the situation they would have Dean in.

“Ok. Ahm…” Sam was thinking for a moment, considering on how far he would push it before he decided for Castiel to strip off his cloth as well, which maybe was not only for Dean’s benefit the taller one had to admit in/on a side note.  
But his Brother calmed as well, obviously his fear and libido fighting for dominance within.  
It was something useful though.

Sam smiled as he watched Castiel stripping piece by piece and folding it neatly together instead of zapping them away as he could have.  
Sometimes it did look as if their Angel liked to show off, even just a bit.  
Dean had turned his face, for now completely ignoring his Brother resting on him and there fore pinning him down somehow.  
His neck must be strained by now but he didn’t seem to care as he watched the Angel vessels back while he was walking to put away his last piece of fabric before returning to the sometimes shared bed.

\----

A few minutes, a lot eye roles and more than one stop on the way later, all three of them were cramped together in Deans way to small sleeping place.  
But so far the older Hunter was not freaking out, not gnawing his teeth or kicking in his attempts to get free although being piled beneath two heavy guys shielding him from everything around, including the damn dimmed yellow light of his room.  
It was not comfortable but at least it was no immediate need to fight them off, just a bit annoying to have Sam and Cass piled up and talking as if he wasn’t there.

“I can hear you, you know…” Dean rumbled subdued due to the multiple layer of naked bodies on top.  
It were Sam’s pale green eyes that first sneaked way to close into the older Hunters face.  
He was grinning happily… and a little bit to bright.  
“You did it…” Sam praised cheesy, kissing his Siblings tip of the nose.  
“Great, than could you both get off…?” Dean questioned trying to sound calm to not have Sam changing his mind.

“I like that…” Castiels deep voice suddenly appeared next to Deans ear having the Hunter jump, just a bit but still not freaking him out.

“One step closer.” Sam added and slowly, very lusciously, rolling off his Brother to join their Angels side, leaving Dean suddenly feeling cold and alone.  
Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad, he thought, watching as Sam in his excitement shared some contact kissing with Cass.  
Maybe it would be very enjoyable, Dean thought, recalling his Brothers look and their Angels surprise at/in that same situation.

“Still a long way to go.” Sam suddenly returned to his, lost in thoughts, Brother.  
“But we will work this out to get you there…” He whispered conspiratorially, kissing Dean’s ear.  
“I really want to show you how awesome it feels…, having someone within…, filling you up, holding you tight and moving you to his own wishes and want…” Sam moaned temptingly at any word implanting the idea of that fantasy, before he suddenly was pushed out of nowhere, way to fast for the experienced fighter to react before he landed on the cold ground, with Dean immediately apologizing from above leaning over the edges of his bed and a naked, worried looking Cass right by his side…

“…a long way…” Sam sighed, rubbing his back.

 

End


End file.
